


Even Rocks Can Shatter

by AussieDollVA



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I ship so hard, M/M, Semantically Challenged prompt, for TeamAlphaQ, let these two precious bois be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieDollVA/pseuds/AussieDollVA
Summary: Set during Tweek and Craig’s teen years. Craig is known for not showing emotion even under extreme stress. However, when his smol coffee bean is threatened, Craig shows that even he is breakable.





	Even Rocks Can Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Semantically Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739188) by [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/pseuds/TeamAlphaQ). 



> TeamAlphaQ said that for every piece of fanart she receives before Christmas, she’ll post an extra chapter to her story: Semantically Challenged.
> 
> We all know I’m trash for this fic (if you don’t know what I’m talking about, you should read her work. It drags you deep into shipping hell and stuffs enough fluff and angst into your chest cavity until you don’t ever want to leave).
> 
> THIS GOES OUT TO YOU, Q!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ^_^

**Fan-art submission  
(I heard creative writing is a form of art... that counts, right?)**

Craig let his gaze linger inquisitively. He could tell Tweek was wondering why he’d stopped them in the middle of the woods. They were far from any roads, let alone Stark’s Pond, and the silence around the two boys was almost suffocating. Craig could hear the rapid _thump thump_ of Tweek’s heart even a full meter away, and with the way Tweek stilled under his stare, Craig felt himself be pulled deeper into an inescapable trance. 

“Tweek...” Craig’s voice sounded foreign, as though it didn’t belong to him. It was as monotonous as ever, but he said Tweek’s name as though it were a long-lost secret to be uttered only by those worthy. With how things had gone this past week, Craig didn’t feel worthy to even look at that angelic face. He felt dirty knowing it was his fault Tweek was upset. Vile and disgusting and undeserving of a single ray of sunshine, Craig didn’t want to taint this pure being’s innocence with the ever-aging rot that lay beneath his Caucasian skin.

“W-what is it, Craig?” Tweek’s bright green eyes bored into his own, just barely lifting him from the spell of Tweek Tweak. Frankly, it felt like he was being pulled down deeper.

“I-I-“ for the first time in his life, Craig stuttered. His breath caught on the back of his throat, hitching his voice to crack in a way it hadn’t cracked since he was six years old. The action caused his eyes to go blurry and his nose to sting. For a moment, Craig just stood there, unsure of what was happening. He could barely see Tweek through the fog, but when it cleared he saw Tweek’s eyes widen, saw the boy’s mouth pop open into a little ‘o’. It was only when warm streaks began to line his face that Craig’s mind supplied him with an answer.

_I’m crying..._

Craig hesitantly brought a hand up to wipe the strangely salty fluid. He looked down at it for a moment before bringing his eyes to meet Tweek’s helplessly. He didn’t know what to do nor say to express how sorry he was that he’d abandoned him. He didn’t know how to express himself in a way that Tweek would understand, communicate every regret since before they’d even met. The stress clawed at his brain much like Tweek would claw at his own hair, drawing scars along his cerebral cortex with sharpened knives. Something collided with his chest, causing him to let out a small ‘oof’ as vine-like braces wrapped around his middle. A fluffy material that shone like spun gold in candlelight stuck up into his open mouth, and cartilage met his chest with enough force to make the tall boy wince. 

Craig’s breathing came out harsh and wet as he let out strange choking sounds he failed to recognise at first.

_I’m... sobbing?_

The noises only made Tweek’s short wiry arms tighten around his torso. Strangely enough, the hug seemed to help him breathe. An uncontrollable tremble making its way through his body, Craig wrapped his arms around the short boy in front of him, daring to hold this perfect being in the gentlest of embraces as though Tweek were made of sugar glass. He refused to hurt him ever again, even if Tweek decided one day that Craig meant nothing to him. Even if one day, Tweek felt the need to break the taller boy into a billion tiny pieces, Craig would let him. He just didn’t want Tweek to cry anymore.

“SO-SORRY!!” Tweek shrieked from his hiding spot, his voice muffled by Craig’s thick jumper. The tall boy glanced down in surprise, his impassive face cracking even more by uncontrollable hiccups as more pain washed over him. Tweek looked up, scouring Craig’s face with his all-too-wide eyes. There was red stains across the small boy’s skin, predominantly ringing his eyes and swelling nose. Tears gathered at the corners of Tweek’s eyes, all the while making Craig felt even worse. 

“What?” He barely managed to whisper, his voice still constricted by an invisible hand clenching around his throat.

“I-I’m sorry! Ngrhh!” Twitching to one side, Tweek still managed to keep a hold of Craig’s chest as the taller boy let out involuntary sobs. Craig tilted his head to the side, confused.

“W-what are you talk-king about?” 

Craig’s question seemed to pause Tweek, almost as if Tweek were a movie and Craig held all the remotes. The small golden haired child just furrowed his eyebrows as though the answer was obvious.

“D-dude! It’s my fault you’re upset, right?” Tweek stammered into his chest. From the corner of his eye, Craig saw Clyde and Token step out of the tree line in full gear. For a moment they made eye-contact, Tweek not noticing the new arrivals. Craig saw Token and Clyde’s eyes widen in tandem at the sight before Token nudged his big-boned friend into leaving. Token nodded at Craig, and Craig felt a spike of relief overwhelm his already exhausted psyche. His friends understood. They understood him. 

_Thanks guys._

Bringing his full attention back to the twitching blonde tucked into his body, Craig brought one of his hands up to cup Tweek’s cheek. He felt a sharp intake of air pass under pasty skin rather than saw the look of shock pass over Tweek’s face. With bleary vision, Craig brought his forehead down to rest on Tweek’s. Tears passed from Craig’s eyes to Tweek’s cheeks with their faces being so close. He couldn’t stand Tweek blaming himself for this. Craig knew the jumpy blonde wasn’t to blame for this fiasco, and he was sure to let him know with this simple gesture. 

“Tweek... I’m not mad at you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Craig assured, running his thumb along Tweek’s baby-soft jawline. The small boy leaned into the touch instinctively, but otherwise looked torn over the conversation.

“B-but that’s just the thing...” Tweek’s voice was barely above a whisper, matching Craig’s soft voice in both volume and tone. Craig waited for the blonde to finish.

“It’s always my fault. I-I can’t even begin to explain everything y-you’ve had to give up because of me. Craig... that guy... he could’ve killed you. If I hadn’t been there you would’ve been—“

“I did what I did to protect you.” Said with such certainty, he almost fooled himself into superficial confidence. Tweek only shook his head.

“If I hadn’t been around, you wouldn’t‘ve been in that situation in the first place. Hell, I doubt you’d have anything to worry about if I’d just disappeared.” Pain flooded Tweek’s electric green eyes as he finished his argument, tears shimmering as they refused to fall.

Craig’s guilt worsened. He was forced to close his eyes in hopes of blocking out the trembling of his own lip, liquid fire squeezing passed shut eyelids. He made a reckless decision. He defied all sense of logic. Craig Tucker brought his chin down and let his dry lips brush softly against warm flaked ones. Opening his eyes, he stared deeply into ectoplasmic pools. The semantically challenged boys stood still for a moment, just letting the action sink in. Finally, Craig spoke.

“You’ve always... you’ve always been the exception, Tweek. Always.”

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> *Dying author noises*
> 
> They— they kissed. Omg I’m such trash. I love Semantically Challenged so much it makes me want to write again. Thank you so much, Q. I hope you enjoy this little gift from me to you.
> 
>  
> 
> _~Doll~_


End file.
